MAYU
' MAYU' (マユ) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by EXIT TUNES, and was released in December 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. She is voiced by the singer Mayumi Morinaga. Contents https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU# hide#Concept ##Etymology ##Appearance #Music featuring MAYU #Examples of usage #Additional information ##Marketing ###General ###Apparel ###Promotion ##Reputation #Polls #Gallery #References #External links #Navigation ConceptEdit Her birthday is on May 6.[1] She is based on a yandere junior high school student.[2] Etymologyhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU?action=edit&section=2 Currently, there has been no official word explaining the name "MAYU." However, it is likely to be taken from her voice provider's name "Mayu'''mi". Appearancehttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU?action=edit&section=3 MAYU's design is based on lolita fashion. Her hair itself fades from a light blonde to rainbow, and she is depicted with a hat that has a speaker attached. Her earrings appear to be styled like in-ear headphones that hook over the ear. The buttons on her dress are amplifier buttons/knobs, while the bottom of her dress has a keyboard pattern. Her shoes also have neon-lighting. According to VOCALOID NET, she is supposed to be a junior high school age student.[3] She holds an axe, which is to show her yandere influence. She also holds a rabbit doll which has a microphone at the top of its head. When she holds it up to sing, she grabs it by the neck, as if she were strangling it. The rabbit is named '''Usano Mimi (宇佐乃ミミ). The name translates to "bunny's ears." It was first introduced as an April Fools' Day 2012 joke as a parody of the Crypton Future Media Character Vocal series website. There, it was listed as a new line of VOCALOIDs called "Animaloid."[4] Music featuring MAYUEdit *MAYU is featured in 65 songs and 53 albums on this wiki. *There are listings for notable, original, and cover songs. Examples of usage view • edit |} |} |} |} https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU# Expand More Examples of usage Search for music featuring MAYUshow/hide Additional informationEdit Marketinghttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU?action=edit&section=6 Generalhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU?action=edit&section=7 MAYU has a standard usage "terms of use." Individuals and doujin circles can, without prior approval from EXIT TUNES, freely use the name MAYU, illustrations based on the character design, and her voice created through the software, as long as distribution is limited in scope or is one of the “noted distribution methods," regardless of whether money changes hands in doing so. Furthermore, commercial entities can freely use the voice without prior approval from EXIT TUNES. However, the official logo and illustration is not included in this license.[5] Apparelhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU?action=edit&section=8 A dress based on MAYU's outfit has been produced by Coslook, from which an Usano Mimi stuffed animal has also been made. Promotionhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU?action=edit&section=9 As part of her promotion, EXIT TUNES released MAYU as a special package, which features her VOCALOID3 voicebank and a Special 2-disc CD. This bundle also comes with a MAYU cellphone strap and mouse pad, though note that these items are limited stock.[6] MAYU also has several pieces of merchandise based on her.[7] Reputationhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MAYU?action=edit&section=10 Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs